


Always

by system_requirement



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/system_requirement/pseuds/system_requirement
Summary: A short poem I wrote after watching 'Tenet'.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 2





	Always

Like space, time can be transcended.  
It is but a board,  
where I move in one direction,  
and then another, but does it matter?  
What matters in the end: the point I reach,  
the action, the outcome.  
I see you, now,  
our hands brush, here,  
your beautiful smile, always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fic I've posted in a long, long time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
